While all around collapses
by pheobe0204
Summary: Hi i'm Pheobe from Italy and this is my first FF in English. Sorry if my English isn't perfect! SPOILER WARNING Set in ROGUE ONE FINAL Jyn and Cassian, hugged each other and facing the sea, while the Death Star is destroying everything around. A scene that has devastated me. I believe that in their hearts there was no pain or fear, but the greatest of treasures, hope.


_Jyn and Cassian, hugging each other in front of the sea, on Scarif while everything collapses around them._

 _To listen with May It Be, Enya, I wanted to express with this FF all the sadness I felt._

 _This is my first FF in English, I come from Italy._

 _Pheobe_

\- We did it - he tells you, holding your hand, it looks small, fragile, in his.

It 's the first time a man touches you, as well.

You're not used to people who remain when things get tough.

He remained, fought with you.

He has struggled to you, to crack that wall made of painful distrust.

It has your respect, your confidence ... and a new, delicate feeling that you are flushing in your soul.

You look at him and smile at him.

He is wounded, exhausted. I thought you died, and when you saw ... well, your heart burst with joy in the chest.

You do not know to describe that feeling, strong, frightening and at the same time sweet, and smile, a bit awkward.

You are not accustomed to doing so.

And even he, it is.

It's all right, the mission is accomplished, the Alliance has received the projects that will destroy the Death Star. The shield is perforated and certainly they will pick ... and things for the first time in your life can be different. You will be happy. Not only pain, misery, loneliness.

There will be new missions, and ... there will be the time to be with him.

Look again his eyes, large and deep.

Would you watch those eyes for a long time, lost as you are, you cradled in that emotion, but no time.

Run the elevator, you have to move: everything is collapsing around here.

Imperial forces will move faster and ... but there is no time to be afraid.

This is the time of hope.

He does not leave your hand, and do not stop smiling.

He also seems awkward, and chuckles, a bit shy, ruffling his hair with his hand.

Have you finally been found, souls who have suffered too much and for too long.

Of course, the ghosts of a past too painful will be impossible to forget, but the warm breeze of a new faith in the future already heating up.

Except that, when the elevator opens, all joyful thoughts vanish.

Erased in a second from the image that stands in front of you.

Destruction all around collapses.

You know what that is, you have already seen, in Jedah.

You know that leaves no way.

You look at his face in a desperate appeal.

Do not see fear or sadness, but serenity.

He knows what's going on, but does not tremble, does not collapse.

He does not let down.

-All Right - he whispers, resigned.

The Captain has fulfilled its mission.

You smile at him, fighting the tears in your throat.

He is exhausted, and collapses with his knees on the beach.

You follow him, putting you on your knees in front of him, very close.

It seems absurd, while all around collapses, the blue sea is tinged with pink, and is quiet.

-Your Father would be proud of You.- he says to you, placing you a strand of hair with his fingers almost trembling.

You will tighten, strong.

No need to say anything. Your bodies and your souls are united, lockouts.

You have a second vision of a bright future, of hope. What it might have been. Alongside the rebels, to destroy the Empire. With Cassian, by your side. Together. Happy. Never alone. Now it's like a party, and a thousand lights illuminate the crowd dancing. You also dance, and laugh, in so noisy and a bit silly when people laugh at the serene and carefree. You are not alone, we are all your friends.

There K-2SO, which has no dire predictions, and there are large open smiles of Chirrut Îmwe and your friend warrior Baze Malbus, which only apparently is gruff, but is gentle and benevolent reality. And there Bodhi, that makes you a wink, happy to have fulfilled the mission.

-You Saw it too? - whispers Cassian.

You nod your head, with your eyes clouded with tears.

What could have been, and never will.

Now is the end.

All around collapses.

But you're not afraid.

The close of Cassian is strong, and you feel safe.

And in your eyes, you have one last picture.

Your parents are proud.

They are waiting.

See Cassian, and also see yourself. You're hand in hand with him.

You are going to meet your mother and your father, in the glittering light.

Yes, you're dying, everything collapses around.

But you know that the most important thing will not die with you.

Indeed, has just been born: **a new hope**


End file.
